<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fang - Tiere auf einem anderen Planeten by Revalios</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790265">Fang - Tiere auf einem anderen Planeten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revalios/pseuds/Revalios'>Revalios</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Werk, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eigene Geschichte, F/F, F/M, Geburten, Gewalt, M/M, Multi, Schwangerschaften, Tierversuche, Tot der Hauptcharaktäre, Vergewaltigungen, Wechsel der Sichten, Wolfsrudel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revalios/pseuds/Revalios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Menschen schickten Tiere und eine Gruppe von Menschen auf diesem Planeten, den sie nach Jahrzehnten langer Forschung fanden. Der Planet war perfekt, er war ungefähr 30% größer als die Erde selbst. Da sie nicht wissen wie der Planet entwickelt ist, ob er eine Ozonschicht hat oder sogar Luft besitzt, schicken sie eine Gruppe hin. Alles was an wusste das es leben drauf existiert und das sie fast wie unsere aufgebaut war. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lunar/Ray, Mara &amp; Kyou, Mara &amp; Taylor, Mara/Lunar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fang - Tiere auf einem anderen Planeten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Diese Geschichte ist sehr alt und habe sie damals weitaus anders geschrieben.<br/>Nun schreibe ich sie neu und änderte von einigen Charaktäre die Namen.</p><p>Ich entschuldige mich vielmals darum wenn der Satzbau und die Zeitformen Miserabel sind.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>                Mara Sicht</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Prolog</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Als ich zu mir kam, sah ich Leichen. Leichen von Menschen und Tieren. Das Land  brannte und überall konnte man das qualvolle Stöhnen der Lebewesen hören.</p><p>Ich stand auf und schob die Leiche, die auf mir lag, beiseite. Sofort erkannte ich Lux, den Sohn von Kyou, seine Augen waren sperrweit offen und voller leere…  Ich wusste sofort, dass er tot war und zwar schon lange, da er kalt war. Mir fiel ein, dass ich meinen Gatten nicht sah. Lunar war mein treuer Mann und der Vater meiner Kinder. Aber ich sah ihn nicht. Behutsam lief ich zwischen den Leichen herum und fand meinen Sohn Taloran und meine Tochter Roxan, aber die beiden waren auch schon lange tot. Ungewollt schossen Tränen aus meinen Augen und ich stupste die kleinen an, um irgendeine Reaktion ich zu kriegen. Doch ich bekam keine…</p><p> </p><p>Schniefend legt ich mich zu den beiden. Doch auf einmal hörte ich ein ächzen. Diese Stimme kam mir bekannt vor. Nur ungern verließ ich die Stelle, wo meine zwei toten Kinder lagen. Leise folgte ich mich der Stimme. Da es spät war sah ich alles nur verschwommen, doch ich erkannte Flammen, die nur den Wolf-Mutanten gehören konnten. Da es Feuerflammen waren, erkannte ich nun wer diese Person war. Es war mein Mann, Lunar! Er lebt! Schnell rannte ich zu ihm, doch dann bemerkte ich erst die tiefen und blutenden Wunden von ihm. Wieder liefen mir Tränen aus den Augen und ich nahm Abstand.</p><p>Rau und ohne Betonung hörte ich seine Stimme: <em> „B-Bist du es Mara?“ </em> . Ich zuckte zusammen und nickte, aber ich bemerkte, dass er mich nicht sah… Seine Augen waren matt und weiß. Leicht schluckte ich und versuchte ihm zu antworten. <em> „Ja, Schatz… Ich bin es, deine Mara…“ </em> Ein Lächeln schummelte sich auf seine Lippen und er versuchte sich auf zu rappeln. Schnell rannte ich zu ihm und half ihm auf.</p><p>Als er dann schwankend saß, erkannte ich nun erst recht das Ausmaß seiner Wunden… Ein Stück seines Ohres fehlte, an seinem linken Arm sah man die Knochen. Er sah so mitgenommen aus. Ich wusste, dass er nicht mehr lange zu leben hatte, denn er blutete stark, doch ich wollte noch nicht aufgeben und versuchte seine Blutung zu stoppen.</p><p> </p><p>Nach einer Stunde vergebliche bangen und Blutung stoppen, brach ich neben Lunar zusammen. Er legte sich zu mir und in diesem Moment erinnerte ich mich an unser erstes Treffen.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Vor hunderten Jahren</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Die Menschen schickten Tiere und eine Gruppe von Menschen auf diesem Planeten, den sie nach Jahrzehnten langer Forschung fanden. Der Planet war perfekt, er war ungefähr 30% größer als die Erde selbst. Da sie nicht wissen wie der Planet entwickelt ist, ob er eine Ozonschicht hat oder sogar Luft besitzt, schicken sie eine Gruppe hin. Alles was an wusste das es leben drauf existiert und das sie fast wie unsere aufgebaut war. </p><p> </p><p>Die Gruppe von Menschen waren nicht nur Wissenschaftler, sondern auch normale Leute wie Sie und Ich. Obwohl man sagen kann das ich nicht ganz Menschen bin, aber davon lassen wir Mal ab. Es waren knapp 150 Leute die man dorthin schickte und einige Test Objekte an Tieren. Hunde, Katze, Wölfe und noch vieles mehr. Da aber der Planet einige von Lichtjahren entfernt ist braucht man trotz Lichtgeschwindigkeit 25 Jahre hin. Doch das hielt sie nicht auf, nein sie flogen hin und erforschten alles.</p><p>Sie bauten Siedlungen, und merkten schnell das sie sehr wie unseren Planten war. Nur Pflanzen und die dort lebenden Tiere waren anders. Es gab, soweit sie gereist sind in den Jahren, auch kein Intelligentes Lebewesen dort. Nur sie und einige Tiere sie anders sind.</p><p> </p><p>Jahre, wenn nicht Jahrzehnte vergehen und man merkt, dass sich auch die kommende Generation der mitgebrachten Tieren sind irgendwie änderte. Der Knochen aufbaue der Tiere änderten sich, sowie ihr verhalten. Der Nachwuchs der mitgebrachten Tiere mutierten auf ungeahnter weise. Die Forscher, die ihre Kinder ihr wissen weitergaben, erstellten die ersten ‘’Tier-Mensch’’-Hybride und lernten ihnen das Wissen der Erde. </p><p>Sie stellen fest, das Tier-Menschen um einiges Agiler waren als die normalen Menschen und genauso fühlen. Es gab aber ein Nebeneffekt der Tier-Menschen. Sie können sich mit den Tiere die sie her brachten fortpflanzen. Die alten Tier-Menschen starben früh und ihre Nachkommen waren die bessere Version von ihnen selbst. Sie konnten sich in Menschen verwandeln, in Mischlinge mit Ohren und Schweif aber auch in Ihre eigentliche Tierart. Ich war unter den ersten Schwung einer Jungen Wölfin. Bevor sie mich bekam. Fangen die Forscher sie gerade als sie Ihr Wurf bekam. Wir wurden von meinen Geschwister getrennt wären meine Mutter in ein schlaf gesetzt wurden.<br/><br/>So wurden wir zu den Menschen auf den eigentlichen Planeten zurück geschickt und Ich sowie der Rest meiner Geschwister kamen auf die Erde zur Welt. Jedoch war ich die einzige die es überlebte und mit mir, sowie einige anderen Tiere, wurden Test gemacht.</p><p><br/>Wir altern wie Menschen, nicht wie normale Tiere selbst. So vergingen 22 Jahre auf der Erde und sie bekamen auf einmal keine Nachricht mehr von dem anderen Planeten. </p><p>So wurden wir ein weiteres Jahr Trainiert um dann zurück auf den Planeten geschickt. Sie kamen mir den Codenamen : ‘’<b>M4R4</b> ’’ oder auch ‘’ <b>MARA</b>’’ genannt. </p><p>Zusammen mit 20 weiteren Tier-Hybriden, wurden wir in einem schlaf gesetzt und zurück mit einer Raketen zu den Planeten verschickt. </p><p> </p><p>Hier begann meine Geschichte. Als ich den Wildfang traf der mich aus den Fängen der Menschen rettete. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>